Where Are You?
by Slashzilla
Summary: Songfic to 'Perfect World.' Harry's feeling depressed. His magic wants to help. Click to figure out my insane blabberings. Don't forget to REVIEW!


Harry Potter stood in the middle of the smallest bedroom of Number 4 Privet Drive. It was near the end of July, the 30th, and just a month ago, Harry's godfather, Sirius Black was murdered by his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange. _'Pushed through a veil. Gods…and it's all my fault.' _Harry thought. Suddenly Harry felt the need to sing. No one knew it, but Harry had always loved to sing, and his magic loved it when he did. Ever since Voldemort shot the killing curse at Harry and it failed, Harry and his magic had a special bond that no other wizard or witch had with their magic.

Harry's magic would do anything for its master, from healing scrapes and bruises to giving him energy when he stayed up late doing homework. But the relationship between Magic and Magic-User was not that of Master and Slave. No, it was more like Father and Child. Because Harry's magic really was like a child. It needed comfort from Harry sometimes, and at times felt the need to throw a tantrum if Harry had not used it in a while. Harry's magic had felt very irritated and insulted for its master when Dumbledore had not even so much as looked at Master all year, and had not even expressed any sympathy when Master had lost his only family. So now, Magic had a plan.

Sighing, Harry sat down in front of his open window. The night air was hot and sticky, but there was a soft lilting breeze coming in through the window. "Sirius, I miss you. Why aren't you here" Harry quietly asked the night sky. Sighing, Harry began singing to the night, never knowing his magic was providing music and projecting it to everyone and thing. Human, Vampire, Elf, Magical creature, sentient or not, non-Magical creature, Wizard, Muggle. He also was unaware that his magic was pouring what Harry felt into the music and song. **'No one messes with my Master and gets away with it...'**

_"I never could've seen this far  
_

_I never could've seen this coming  
_

_Seems like my world's falling apart_

_Yeah_

_Why is everything so hard  
_

_I don't think I can deal with the things you said  
_

_It just won't go away_

_In a perfect world  
_

_This could never happen  
_

_In a perfect world  
_

_You'd still be here  
_

_And it makes no sense  
_

_I could just pick up the pieces  
_

_But to you,_

_This means nothing  
_

_Nothing at all."_

Albus Dumbledore stood looking out the window of his office, tears coursing down his cheeks as he listened to whom he knew was Harry singing. How could he make Harry see that if one was sacrificed for the many, the many would be happy? Albus continued to listen to the song.

_"I used to think that I was strong  
_

_Until the day it all went wrong  
_

_I think I need a miracle to make it through_

_Yeah_

_I wished that I could bring you back  
_

_I wished that I could turn back time  
_

_'Cause I can't let go  
_

_I just can't find my way  
_

_Yeah   
_

_Without you I just can't find my way_

_In a perfect world  
_

_This could never happen  
_

_In a perfect world  
_

_You'd still be here  
_

_And it makes no sense  
_

_I could just pick up the pieces  
_

_But to you  
_

_This means nothing  
_

_Nothing at all_

_I don't know what I should do now  
_

_I don't know where I should go  
_

_I'm still here waiting for you  
_

_I'm lost when you're not around  
_

_I need to hold on to you  
_

_I just can't let you go."_

Ron and Hermione, too caught up in each other to notice how short and unenthusiastic Harry's letters had gotten, help onto each other and cried for the lost little boy they had both forgotten for each other. 'What have we done?' flitted across both of their minds as they listened.

_"Yeah  
Yeah_

_In a perfect world  
_

_This could never happen  
_

_In a perfect world  
_

_You'd still be here  
_

_And it makes no sense  
_

_I could just pick up the pieces  
_

_But to you  
_

_This means nothing  
_

_Nothing at all  
_

_Nothing, nothing at all  
_

_Nothing at all…"_

Harry finished his song and sighed. He turned away from the open window to find his relatives standing in the doorway. "What do you want?" He asked them jadedly. Vernon looked at Petunia, who was in front of him, and Dudley, who was behind him. He nudged Petunia so she would start talking. "I — that is, we — Harry, we heard your song. We're sorry. We — we were scared and Dumbledore said we had to hate you, but we couldn't, you were such a sweet child, and we never meant for it to go this far, and we had always wanted to tell you the truth, but Dumbledore had us swear on our magic, and—" Here, Harry interrupted. "YOU HAVE MAGIC!" He yelled incredulously. "Not anymore. The old bastard stripped us of it when we tried to tell Dudley to stop bullying you." Vernon said. "At any rate," Petunia picked back up her speech. "We want you to know that no matter what those other people think, we will always be here for you." Surprisingly, Petunia then dragged Harry into a hug. "Always." She whispered into his ear.

Miles away, in a dark castle, a man engulfed in the shadows, after hearing his beloved's song, said softly, "Do not worry, Beloved. The ones who have hurt you so callously will pay. I promise you."

* * *

A/N: The song is Perfect World by Simple Plan. If I have stolen anyone's idea or anything like that, I apologize profusely, and please email me if I did so I can remove this as soon as possible. This may or may not become an actual fic. 

Disclaimer: Malfoys are sexy,

Potters are too,

It all belongs to JK,

So please do not sue.

(All you'll get is some lint and a truffle wrapper.)


End file.
